déchirement
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: esmée part laissant Carlisle en miette, edward trompe bella, rosalie et emmet fichent le camp, alice anéantie par l'attitude d'eward, jasper n'arrive plus a supporter les émotions des autres... qui va réussir à remettre la famille sur ses pieds? couples?
1. Chapter 1 : désolation

**chapitre 1 : désolation**

J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, j'en peux... stop ! Edward va finir par m'entendre... et puis merde ! ils vont tous se faire voir ! je les emmerdent !

**« vous m'entendez ! je vous emmerdent ! j'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes vos conneries ! humains par ici, loup-garous par là, un problème ailleurs. Mais vous ne serez donc jamais satisfaits ! allez tous vous faire voir ! je me casse ! et n'attendez pas de nos nouvelles avant au moins un siècle ! ». **

Dieu ce que ça fait du bien ! je sais j'y suis allé un peut fort, mais je n'en peut plus. vous savez, vous, ce que c'est de vivre avec les mêmes personnes pendant plus de 400 ans ? non, bien sur, vous êtes humains. Vous qui avez déjà du mal à supporter les mêmes personnes pendant 20 ou 40 ans, imaginez ce que ça pourrait être de devoir vivre avec eux durant 422 ans !c'est invivable à la fin. Surtout avec un thélépathe, un empathe et une medium. Pas de vie privée, pas de surprise, rien. Alors oui, j'en ai marre. Surtout depuis que la famille a explosée. Mais reprenons l'histoire depuis le début de ma vie de vampire.

Une fois transformée et habituée à mon nouvel état, nous sommes partis en Europe, plus particulièremet pour le France. A vrai dire je m'en moquais un peu, du moment que j'étais avec les miens, le reste ne comptait pas. Nous y avons passé plus de 150 ans. Durant ce temps, un nouveau don s'était dévellopé en moi. Cepui de copier le don des autres, pourvus que je me trouve à moins de deux mètres d'eux pendant une dizaine de secondes. Ça avait commençé par le don d'Edward, puis celui d'Alice et enfin celui de Jazz. Depuis, j'ai copié une bonne cinquantaine de dons, les plus étonnants les uns que les autres. A force, la France nous a ennuyé, et nous sommes partis du côté de l'Allemagne. Ça ne nous a pas plût du tout, à Rose et moi. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi... enfin, passons. Nous avons ensuite emménagé en Ecosse, où il n'y avait du soleil que quelques jours dans l'année. Parfait, mais franchement, le brouillard, l'humidité et le vent, l'horreur au bout de tant d'années. Puis, il y a une soixantaine d'années, nous avons décidé de partir pour l'Italie. Nous avions cependant oublié un détail : les Volturis. Ils nous ont laissé tranquille pendant six ou sept ans, puis on tranquilement commencé à s'immiscer dans notre vie, tellement délicatement que personne n'a rien vu. Ni Alice, ni Carlisle, ni Edward, personne. Et un jour le drame s'est produit. Celle que je considérait comme ma mère nous a abandonné. Elle est parti les rejoindre, _le _rejoindre. Les trois années qui suivirent furent les plus éprouvantes. Carlisle était tombé dans une dépression à faire peur. Il ne mangeait quasiment plus, il ne travaillait plus, il ne parlait plus, il ne bougeait plus. on aurait pu croire à une statue. Il n'a jamais pleuré... jamais. Oui, je sais que nous ne pouvons pas verser de larmes, mais nous sommes tout à fait capable de pleurer sans larme. Nous nous sommes relayés jours et nuits pendant trois longues années, pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un auprès de lui. nous nous sommes éloignés un peu, avons séjournés en Espagne quelques mois, puis sommes revenus dans l'est de la France. Carlisle, un jour où je veillait sur lui, commença à me parler. Il ne bougeait pas, si ce n'était ses lèvres. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque, de ne pas avoir parlé pendant si longtemps.

**« elle a toujours eu un faible pour Marcus, même si elle le trouvait répugnant par ses actions. Elle a toujours été fascinée par lui. si il entrait dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, elle fixait son regard sur lui et ne le lâchait plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée de ses yeux. A cette époque, je venais quasiment de la transformer. Edward était resté aux états-unis pendant que nous venions faire une visite de courtoisie à Volterra. Elle n'est pas restée parce qu'elle ne voyait que moi, qui l'avait délivrée et sauvée. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Marcus, mais elle était tellement reconnaissante envers moi qu'elle m'a suivie quand je suis reparti. Ce jour là, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais lui faire remettre les pieds dans un endroit où risquait de se trouver également Marcus. Quand nous sommes partis de Forks, c'est moi qui ai décidé de venir en Europe. C'est moi qui ai décidé de venir en Italie. Je croyais... j'étais naïf de croire qu'elle l'avait oublié, qu'elle était heureuse avec moi, qu'elle... m'aimais. Tellement naïf... »**.

Il avait dit ça sans émotion, le regard vide. Il n'était plus que ça. Une coquille vide. Ce jour là, j'ai eu mal pour lui, tellement mal. Le voir comme ça me déchirait de l'intérieur. On ne peut pas suffrir autant pour quelqu'un d'autre. On ne peut pas souffrir autant tout court. Ça ne devrait pas être permis. J'ai essayé de m'imaginer une vie sans Edward... ça me faisait mal mais pas autant que lui avait mal. Je me suis imaginé une vie sans la famille Cullen, et là j'ai eu mal, très mal. Alors je me suis imaginé une vie en l'abscence d'un seul de ses membres. Rosalie : mal, mais moins qu'Edward. Emmett :idem. Jazz : aussi mal qu'Edward. Alice : bien plus mal qu'Edward. Et Carlisle : insupportable. J'avais besoin de lui comme j'avais besoin de l'oxygène étant humaine. Ce jour là, j'ai compris deux choses : premièrement, qu'Edward avait été mon premier amour, mais qu'il était devenu un frère, deuxièmement, que je tenais à Carlisle beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais, même sans être amoureuse de lui. je me jurai de lui faire remonter la pente et de le rendre de nouveau heureux.

Les jours, les mois, les semaines passaient et Carlisle discutait, mais seulement avec moi. Si nous étions seuls dans la maison. Alors, finalement, j'ai réussis à le convaincre d'aller marcher, la nuit, les deux, pour qu'il puisse parler tranquilement. Il refusa, au début, puis finit par céder. Pendant des mois, presque une année, ma vie n'a été rhytmée que par lui. je ne voyais presque plus Edward. Je n'ai rien vu venir, une fois de plus. Et ce soir là, Carlisle venait de rire pour la première fois depuis plus de sept ans. Il avait posé son regard sur moi. Je me suis retourné et plongeai mon regard dans le sien et y lut une reconnaissance éternelle. Il allait mieux, il était plus fort, mais restait tout de même fragile. Il avança la main pour ouvrir la porte et j'eus l'impression que le reste de la scène se passait au ralenti. Il poussa la porte et la vision qui se présenta à nous nous pétrifia sur place. Edward en train d'embrasser une parfaite inconnue. Ils s'arrêtèrent net, et Edward me regarda avec de la panique à l'état pur dans ses pupilles. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, je ne fis rien. Je ne réagis pas. Je me contenté de me tourner vers Carlisle, avec inquiétude. Je ne savais pas comment il réagirait. Mais il ne réagit pas. Et cela me fit bien plus peur que n'importe quelle autre réaction. J'aurais voulu qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il hurle, qu'il lui arrache la tête, mais pas ça. J'appelai Jasper d'une voix forte, et quelques seondes plus tard il fut en bas. Il ne croyait pas ce qui se passait sous ce yeux. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais je le coupai aussitôt.

**« non, plus tard, occupes toi de Carlisle. Ne le lâche pas une MICRO-seconde des yeux. C'est bien compris ? »** hochement de tête** « si tu remarque le plus minuscule changement d'attitude, où même s'il te semble avoir vu quelque chose mais que tu n'es pas sur du tout, et qu'il te semble que tu ais rêvé, tu m'appelle. Compris ? »** nouveau hochement de tête. **« bien, emmène-le maintenant... et Jazz... »** il se retourne vers moi **« merci beaucoup. »** il me sourit.

Une fois sortis, je me retourné vers Edward, les yeux vides de toute émotion, prète à lui faire endurer la pire nuit de toute son éternité.

* * *

sadique moi? la suite arrive vite. en attendant, review. merci.


	2. Chapter 2 : explosion

me revoilà, pus vite que je ne le pensais, mais bon, on ne commande pas l'inspiration...

alors voici le deuxième chapitre, l'explication entre Bella et Edward. c'est pas très long, mais très dense, dur à avaler. ne vous inquiètez pas, les autres chapitres seront plus aérés.

je vais tenter de garder un minimun de 1400-1500 mots par chapitre, même si certains pourront être plus longs.

j'essaie de prendre le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, mais ce n'est pas facile.

pour les review anonymes:

**leslie:** tout à fait d'accord, c'est bien drôle les malheurs des autres de temps entemps, ça change des notres. et en plus quand une famille explose... youhou,ça fait des étincelles!

**erika:** c'est vrai, ça change, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de bella/carlisle. pour ce qui se passe avec edward, eh bien tu n'a qu'a lire ci-dessous. en espérant que ça te plaise.

**choupette:** oui oui, je sais, j'adooore être cruelle, sadque, tout ce que tu veux, et je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot...

**riri83: **voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira...

bonne lecture.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2 : explosion**

**« Bella, je t'en prie, éc... »** clac ! ma main est partie toute seule. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empécher. Maintenant, il est par terre. Je le relève d'une main. Il veut recommencer à parler, mais, en voyant mon regard, il n'essaie même pas. Je commence à parler, d'une voix incroyablement calme, mais glaciale :

**« écoute-moi bien, abruti ! ce soir tu viens de sortir de ma vie. Je ne veux plus te voir n'y t'adresser la parole. Si par hasard nous nous trouvons dans la même pièce, je ferai comme si tu n'existais pas, je ne m'amuserai pas à pourir la vie des autres par des disputes insignifiantes. Ne te leurres pas, ça ne me fais strictement rien de ne plus être avec toi. Si tu regrettes, c'est trop tard, mais de toute façon, comme tu dis si bien, il vaut mieux des regrets que des remors hein ? non, je ne t'ai pas dis de parler. Tu te tais ! Ça fait plusieurs mois que je voulais te parler Edward. Je voulais te dire que je t'aimais, mais plus comme avant. La flamme s'est éteinte. Je t'aimais toujours, mais comme un frère. Et ce soir je te hais. Mais pas pour moi. Ce que tu as fait est dégoutant, répugnant, je n'ai pas de mot pour te dire ce que je ressens. Par pour moi, mais envers Carlisle. Tu ne penses pas qu'il a assez souffert comme ça ? tu me... tu sais, le pire, c'est que je ne pense même pas à moi. Je ne réagis pas. Ça ne me ffais aucune peine. Je me sens même soulagé. Car contrairement à toi, même en te restant fidèle, j'avais des remors de ne rien te dire. Je me sentais si mal par moment. Au moins tu es tranquille maintenant. plus rien ne te rattache à moi. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je m'en fiche de ne plus te voir, ou que tu sois avec une autre. Mais ily a une chose que je n'arrives pas à comprendre. Que tu ne m'aimes pas, ok, mais tu déteste Carlisle tant que ça ? que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu lui fasse subir ça ? il n'a rien demandé. Tu ne regardes donc pas les personnes autour de toi ? tu es donc égoïste à ce point ? tu ne pense pas que tu aurais du prendre des précautions ? mais non ! tu ne pense qu'à ton petit plaisir. Les autres peuvent bien s'effondrer autour de toi, c'est le dernier de tes problèmes. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es content que la personne à côté de toi n'est pas en train de mourir. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne va pas bien que le monde doit se lamenter. Quoi ? pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? il faut assumer tes actes, Edward ! ce que tu ne fais jamais. Tu as de la chance que ton **_**père**_** t'aime autant, Edward, sinon, je peux t'assurer que je t'aurais dévissé la tête sur le champ. Tu peux bien me faire ce que tu veux. Mais tant que je ne saurais pas dans quel état il est, tu as intérêt à te tenir aussi éloigné que possible de cette maison. »**.

J'aurai voulu lui sauter dessus et le démembrer, mais, comme je l'ai dit, malgré ce qu'il a fait, Carlisle tient à lui. je suppose qu'il veut dire quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas s'il va oser. Les trois quarts de ce que j'ai dit sont vrai, mais pour le reste, j'ai été injuste. Mais il faut qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a le physique d'un mec de 17 ans qu'il doit réfléchir comme tel. Ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus noirs. Il est en colère. Vraiment. Je ne me rapelles pas l'avoir vu comme ça depuis longtemps. Depuis notre dernière... rencontre avec les Volturis.

**« tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? **_**tout**_** ce que tu viens de dire ? d'accord. Moi aussi je vais te dire ce que je pense. Tu m'a abandonné. Non, je ne me plaint pas, et je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne, j'énonce juste les faits. Tu m'a laissé tomber. Il n'y en avait que pour Carlisle. Au début, on s'occupait tous de lui. et puis un jour, sans savoir pourquoi, tu nous as presque virés de votre vie. Vous étiez tous les deux. Tu n'imagines pas comme ça a été dur pour nous. Je ne dis pas que ça a été facile pour toi, ni pour lui, loin de moi l'idée, mais on était dans l'ignorance la plus totale. On ne savait rien, on n'entendait rien, tu ne nous disait rien. On est ses enfants Bella ! on avait le droit de savoir. Un jour, je suis monté dans sa chambre. Quand j'ai ouvert, il a cru que c'était toi. tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire, c'est ****"****oh, c'est toi ?****"**** c'est tout. Pas de bonjour, pas de comment ça va. Rien. Je n'étais plus rien. Nous n'étions plus rien ! RIEN ! nous étions ses enfants, depuis des décénies, et toi tu arrives, tu t'incrustes et tu nous vires. Je t'en ai voulu, Bella, tu n'imagines pas comment. Mais en même temps j'avais honte. Honte de mes pensées, de mes réactions, honte de mon attitude. Parce que tu étais en train de le relever. Là où tous nous avions échoué, tu as réussi. Tu as tout donné pour le faire. tu t'es sacrifié, j'en suis conscient. Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de nous éloigner. Nous tenons à lui, nous aussi, et tu sembles l'avoir oublié. Nous aurions pu t'aider, te soutenir. Tu en as bavé, mais ne viens pas non plus me dire que ça t'as coûté tant que ça. Plus les semaines passaient, plus tu devenais souriante, épanouie. J'ai compris que je n'étais plus celui qu'il te fallait. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu mal, mais je ne voulais et ne veux que ton bonheur, alors je me suis forcé à accepter. Tu as besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de toi. alors je t'ai laissé t'éloigner, définitivement. Tu réalises ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? toi qui m'a si souvent reproché de ne pas comprendre ce que tu avais vécu lorsque je t'ai abandonné, ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai ressenti. Tu aurais voulu quoi ? que je passe le reste de mon humanité à me morfondre ? tu voulais me faire payer ? en te voyant tous les jours, toutes les nuits, j'ai payé bien plus que je n'aurais du. Tu étais là, sans cesse, à mes côtés, à portée de main, mais innaccessible. Tu étais si proche, et tellement loin. Et ça faisait mal. Je sais que je l'ai dit. Mais tu sais combien de fois tu me l'as dit et répété ? que je t'ai abandonné et que tu as souffert. et combien je me sentais coupable ?... mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu veux que je m'en aille ? d'accord. Je m'en irai. Mais ne me demande pas de rester indifférent, parce que je ne le suis pas. Je demanderai des nouvelles, peut-être pas tous les jours. Mais je le ferai. Et je t'interdis de dire que je n'en ai rien à faire de lui. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de l'avoir sorti de là. Mais je t'en voudrai toujours de l'avoir préféré à moi. Et mê...**

**-QUOI ?! tu crois que je l'ai préféré à toi. non mais tu te prends pour qui pour penser à ma place ! j'ai dit que je n'étais plus amoureuse de toi, pas que je l'étais de lui ! il est comme un père our moi ! il... » **je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'entends un bruit de verre brisé et un "noon !"... je ne sais pas s'il est désespéré ou rageur. Je regarde Edward, qui a l'air aussi surpris que moi.

**« qu'est ce qui... »**

je suis coupée dans mon élan par la voix terrifiée de Jasper.

**- « Bella !!!**

**- oh c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

je soupire, et me retourne vers lui, inquiète.

**« - je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, il m'a demandé du sang, je suis allé en chercher au frigo, et quand... je ne savais pas Bella. Je suis désolé**

**- bon sang, peux-tu aligner deux mots, que je te comprenne. Ou est-il ?**

**- je ne sais pas ! il y a du sang partout dans la chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! mais il a disparu !»**

* * *

enjoy!! encore plus sadique? moi? nooooon, jamais! ... bon d'accord, je prend un malin plaisir à vous faire attendre. mais avec un peu de chance, vous aurez le prochain dimanche. sinon, ce sera le week-end d'après (ou pas, parce que je passe ma journée d'appel, et que ça va être chaud, avec mes devoirs et tout...).

et n'oubliez pas le bouton vert! review review review review. merci

à bientot.


	3. Chapter 3 : improvisation

_**Coucou, après tant de temps, je reviens pour mon dernier chapitre de cette fic. Oui, je sais, c'est court, mais je ne vois pas d'autre issue. J'ai tissé l'histoire de façon logique, pour moi en tout cas, et la conclusion à cette histoire se place ici. Pas besoin de faire long, le plus important a été dit. Je place encore une ellipse au début du chapitre, je ne me concentre que sur ce qui est important.**_

_**Pour les besoins de la production (lol) je créé des larmes à un personnage. Ce sont de vraies larmes, comme les humains, et qui sont sensées être inexistantes sur les vampires. Pourtant, cela arrive bien, dans ce chapitre. Il n'y aura pas d'explication, ce n'est pas important, ça donne juste du poids dans l'histoire.**_

_**Et pour finir, soyons clair, j'ai longtemps hésité entre une fin heureuse, ou l'inverse. Du coup... eh ben lisez. Lol.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 3 : improvisation...**

_**-QUOI ?! Tu crois que je l'ai préféré à toi. Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour penser à ma place ! J'ai dit que je n'étais plus amoureuse de toi, pas que je l'étais de lui ! Il est comme un père pour moi ! Il... » **__ Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que j'entends un bruit de verre brisé et un __"__noon !__"__... je ne sais pas s'il est désespéré ou rageur. Je regarde Edward, qui a l'air aussi surpris que moi._

_**« Qu'est ce qui... »**_

_Je suis coupée dans mon élan par la voix terrifiée de Jasper._

_**- « Bella !!!**_

_**- oh ce n'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**_

_Je soupire, et me retourne vers lui, inquiète._

_**« - je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, il m'a demandé du sang, je suis allé en chercher au frigo, et quand... je ne savais pas Bella. Je suis désolé**_

_**- bon sang, peux-tu aligner deux mots, que je te comprenne. Ou est-il ?**_

_**- je ne sais pas ! Il y a du sang partout dans la chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Mais il a disparu !»**_

**...**

Voilà des mois que je le cherche. Je les ai laissé, tous, à la villa. Pour le retrouver. Sur tous les continents. J'ai maintenant un appartement où une maison aux quatre coins du monde. Mais je cherche désespérément. Et au fur et à mesure de mes recherches, j'ai du accepter que j'avais menti. Il n'était pas un père. Je l'aimais, certes. Beaucoup. Soit. Mais beaucoup trop pour qu'il soit seulement un père... merde ! Alors, quand je me suis rendu compte de ça, j'ai réfléchi. Et j'ai compris que ça faisait longtemps, très longtemps. J'ai toujours cherché son approbation avant celle d'Edward, quoi que je fasse. J'ai toujours voulu lui faire plaisir, et lorsqu'il me souriait, pour me remercier, j'étais aux anges. Pourtant, je ne ressentais rien de spécial. Peut-être était-ce parce que mon cœur ne battait plus, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Pas assez tôt. Au début, j'ai tout renié en bloc. Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas trahir l'amour de ma vie. Mais j'ai du finir par accepter que j'... que j'aime Carlisle. Alors je me suis lancé à corps perdu à sa recherche. J'ai commencé par les Volturis, bien sur, mais aro m'a dit qu'il n'était pas venu. J'ai cherché dans le monde entier, mais sans résultat. Alors je me suis résigné à demander à Alice. Et là, stupeur. Elle avait l'intention de m'appeler quand elle a vu que j'allais le faire.

« - **salut Bella**.

**- bonjour Alice, je t'app...**

**- oui, je sais, j'allais t'appeler à vrai dire, mais vu que tu allais le faire...**

**- ah. Ok.**

**- ou es-tu ?**

**- new-York**

**- merde ! Tu es à côté !**

**- quoi ? Ou est-il ?!**

**- statue de la liberté.**

**- quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**- apparemment, il veut prendre un bain de soleil de sur le flambeau. »**

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, je suis déjà au pied de la statue. Je lève les yeux et tente de le voir. Il est 5h. Je sens déjà la chaleur de l'astre lumineux me picoter la peau. D'ici une heure... je rappelle Alice.

**« - il est là depuis 30 secondes. Il sera sur le flambeau d'ici 1 min. à peu près. De rien. Pas de soucis. Moi aussi je t'aime. Et oui, on vous attendra, aussi longtemps qu'il faudra attendre. A bientôt. »**

Et elle raccroche avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Je l'adore, mon petit lutin. Ils ont mis longtemps avant d'accepter. Mais ils l'ont fait. Sauf Edward. Je n'arrive toujours pas à accepter ses yeux rouges et sa veste aux armoireries de Volterra. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à lui. Je lève à nouveau la tête, juste pour le voir monter sur le flambeau. Il paraît minuscule, même avec ma vision de vampire. En un clin d'œil, je suis en haut de la statue. Il est là, il m'a vu, je le sais. Mais je n'ose m'approcher. Il est magnifique, ainsi, assis sur le haut du flambeau, une jambe étendue, l'autre repliée, son bras posé sur son genou. On ne sait pas trop où commence la statue et ou finit le vampire. Ils sont aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre. Je m'avance lentement. Il ne tourne pas la tête vers moi. Je finis par arriver à côté de lui. Je m'assois, et pose ma main sur son bras. Lentement, il se penche vers moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passe mon autre bras autour de ses épaules.

**« - ou étais-tu passé ? »**

Je murmure plus que je ne parle. Je ne veux pas le brusquer. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. C'est égoïste, je sais, mais j'aimerais bien savoir.

**« - en fait, je t'ai suivi. Je ne savais pas comment te tromper, t'emmener dans une mauvaise direction mais je n'y arrivais pas... ou je n'en avais pas le courage, je ne sais pas. Ça m'énervais que tu me suives, mais je ne voulais surtout pas que tu abandonne... je voulais... »**

Il n'ose pas le dire. Mais je crois que je sais ce qu'il veut dire.

**« Tu ne voulais pas que j'arrête, tu voulais que je te retrouve, tu veux que je reste avec toi. C'est ça ? »**

Il se redresse, me regarde, et me sourit, presque timidement.

**« - oui, c'est ça. J'ai été trop longtemps tout seul, avant de transformer Edward, et je ne veux plus revivre ça. »**

Je souris à mon tour

**« - je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser tomber mes recherches. Je t'aurais cherché toute l'éternité s'il avait fallu. Jamais je n'aurais abandonné Carlisle. Jamais. Je n'aurais pas pu. Je... »**

Mon dieu, j'ai failli lui dire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Je m'écarte brusquement, et fonce vers le seul endroit que j'aime bien dans cette ville, central Park. Je m'arrête devant un arbre, je m'asseois contre ce dernier et laisse glisser ma tête entre mes mains. A peine une seconde plus tard, je le vois arriver, complètement déboussolé. Je tente de changer de sujet.

**« - au moins nous sommes à l'ombre maintenant. Il n'y aura pas de scandale. Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu prendre un ****"****bain de soleil****"**** comme a dit Alice ? »**

Il n'est pas dupe, je le sais, il le sait. Mais il me répond quand même.

**« - j'en avais marre de courir, et je me suis dis que j'allais prendre un ****"****bain de soleil****"****, comme vous dites, et peut-être qu'Alice allait le voir, et te le dirais. Et vu que je savais que tu étais à new-York, je me suis dit que tu viendrais... »**

...... il est fou !

**« - et si je n'étais pas venue ? »**

Ma voix était sèche, trop, mais je n'avais pas fait exprès. Mais imaginer qu'il...

**« - si tu n'étais pas venue ? Eh bien j'aurais attendu que le soleil se lève tranquillement, et j'aurais brillé comme tous les vampires le font à la lumière, et puis j'aurais attendu les Volturis. **

**- mais pourquoi ? Tu... tu voulais que je te retrouve ou pas ?**

**- bien sur que je voulais que tu me retrouve Bella ! Je ne souhaite plus qu'une chose aujourd'hui, c'est d'être... rien, oublie. »** Il élève la voix, mais se détourne brusquement. Seulement, il devrait me connaître, après tout ce temps. Il veut que j'oublie ? Alors je saurais.

**« - qu'est ce que je suis sensé oublié ?**

- **rien, parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? » **Je suis toujours allé dans son sens. Je ne l'ai jamais contrarié. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent.

**- non. Je ne veux pas. **

**- mais enfin, Bella ! Je ne te demande pas grand-chose ! Je... » **

**« - tu ne me demande pas grand chose ? D'accord **» il s'énerve. Oh, pas beaucoup, mais il s'énerve quand même. Le problème c'est que je m'énerve aussi. **« Moi non plus, je ne vais pas te demander grand-chose. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? Sans dire un mot ! Nous laissant morts d'inquiétude ! Je suppose que ça ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ce que nous pouvions penser. Je veux bien accepter, bien que ce ne soit pas facile, que tu pense ne rien devoir à tes ****"****enfants****"****. Mais Edward, au moins ! Tu aurais pu penser à lui ! Mais non, il a fallu, pour je ne sais quelle raison, que monsieur décide de partir à l'aventure ! Que...**

**- stop. Arrête. Je t'en prie ».** Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à lui pendant que je parlais. Mais si je l'avais regardé dans les yeux, je n'aurais pu dire un mot de plus. Cependant, j'aurais peut-être du. Parce qu'il est assis sur un banc, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je me rapproche lentement de lui, et pose ma main sur son épaule. Il relève la tête. Son regard est si... triste, douloureux ! Et ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait mal à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Et savoir que j'en suis la cause est pire que tout. Je me mets à genoux, pour être à sa hauteur et le prend dans mes bras. Il glisse sa tête dans mon cou, et nous restons ainsi je ne sais combien de temps, mais les promeneurs matinaux commencent à arriver. Je me desserre un peu, me relève, lui prends la main, entrelace ses doigts avec les miens, et lui demande, du regard, de se lever. Heureusement pour nous, le soleil ne brille pas ce matin. Les nuages sont foncés. Je le regarde, mais ça à l'air d'aller mieux. Je nous fais passer par des ruelles peu fréquentées, je déteste la foule, les gens surexcités, le sang en ébullition. C'est un calvaire, encore aujourd'hui. Entre deux ruelles, dans un coin propre, mais sombre, il m'arrête et m'oblige à lui faire face. Sa voix est dénuée de colère. Il est juste... perplexe, et un peu curieux aussi.

**« - et toi ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu me retrouver ? »** Je me suis posé cette question beaucoup de fois. Et forcément, je me voyais mal lui dire que je l'ai fais parce que je l'aime. Et je n'ai jamais trouvé de réponse satisfaisante. Et pourtant, maintenant, elle vient toute seule

**« - parce que je t'aime. Tu compte beaucoup pour moi, Carlisle. Et j'ai simplement refusé de te laisser. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais c'est somme ça. »**

Il ne répond rien. Il se contente juste de me regarder. Il est tellement beau. Même pour un vampire. Cet homme a une classe et un charisme hors du commun. Il attire le regard. N'importe qui, qui passe à côté de lui, s'il ne se retourne pas, lui jette un coup d'œil. Je n'échappe pas à la règle. Sauf que lorsque je me permets de le contempler, je n'arrive plus à détacher mes yeux de lui. Comme en cet instant. Je me dis que ce sera peut-être plus facile en le regardant dans les yeux, mais c'est une grave erreur. Il me demanderait n'importe quoi, je le ferais. Son regard est envoutant, il m'accroche et ne me laisse plus partir. Je ne suis qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, et pourtant je me rapproche encore. J'ai besoin de son contact, de ses bras, de son soutien. J'ai tellement besoin de lui que ça en est effrayant. Je me rapproche encore, pour être pratiquement collé à lui, mais assez loin pour pouvoir continuer de le regarder. Son regard change. Ses pupilles deviennent noires. Serait-ce possible que... non, c'est... non... mais en même temps... je sens qu'à mon tour mes yeux foncent. Il ne reste plus rien de l'or liquide. Il s'est transformé en noir d'ancre. A son tour il se rapproche de moi. Il murmure.

**« - je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie que ce jour où tu as dis que j'étais un père pour toi. À ce moment j'ai compris que je n'aimais plus Esmée depuis longtemps. Tu m'as fait renaître, Bella. Quand je pensais que je n'arriverais jamais à m'en sortir. Mais je suis là, aujourd'hui, plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Parce que tu es à mes côtés. Jamais je ne pourrai te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as aidé à surmonter son départ, et tu m'as relevé petit à petit. Quoi que t'aie dit Edward ce soir là, jamais ils n'en aurait fait autant. Ils auraient abandonné. Comme je m'attendais chaque jour à ce que tu le fasses. Mais tu as tenu bon. Et grâce à toi, aujourd'hui, je suis heureux. Vraiment. Esmée n'est plus qu'un souvenir... merci, Bella, merci. Mais il faut que tu aille retrouver Edward. Je vais m'en sortir. Je reviendrai d'ici quelques semaines... quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

Je m'étais forcément renfrognée au nom d'Edward. Je devais lui dire. Mais ce ne serait pas facile.

**« - je ne suis plus avec Edward, Carlisle. J'ai... je t'en prie, laisse moi finir, c'est assez dure comme ça... merci. Nous avons rompu peu après cette dispute. Peu après le début de ma... chasse... après toi. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais plus. Ou plutôt que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre ». À ces paroles, je vois une ombre passer devant ses yeux, ce qui me rassure un peu. Peut-être qu'il y a un espoir, après tout... « Mais même s'il m'a dit clairement qu'il acceptait de me laisser partir, il... lui aussi est parti. Chez... chez les Volturis. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas su retenir ton fils. Si tu m'en veux, je** **m'en vais, je ne veux pas... »** Ses yeux lancent des éclairs

**« -jamais ! Jamais tu m'entends je ne t'en voudrai. Comme Esmée, il a fait son choix. Bien sur que ça me fait mal. Il est probablement celui que je considère le plus comme mon fils dans la famille, mais je ne t'en veux pas, Bella. Jamais. Mais va retrouver... celui que tu aimes. Tu le mérite après tout ce que tu as fait. Va. Je m'en sortirai. »** J'en ai marre. Tant pis si je me fais rejeter, je lui dis la vérité.

**« - tu veux que j'aille... »** Je souffle un bon coup, discrètement, mais il m'a entendu. Il hausse les sourcils, interrogatif. Et je me lance. Sans le quitter des yeux. **« Alors je reste. »** mais il ne semble pas comprendre.

**« - pourquoi ? Il est à new-york ?**

**- oui.**

- **mais... où ? »** Je chuchote ma réponse, et, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je baisse la tête.

**« - en face de moi. »**

Le silence... c'est tout. Puis...

**« - moi ? Be... Bella ! Moi ?! »** Je relève la tête et ce que je vois me scotch au plus au point. J'ai l'impression d'être face à un enfant qui vient de recevoir le plus beau cadeau du monde. Et mes doutes, ou plutôt mes espoirs, sont confirmés. Je souris comme rarement je l'ai fait, alors qu'au milieu de cette ruelle sombre, il me prend dans ses bras et me fais tourner dans les airs. Je suis tellement heureuse ! Il finit par me reposer par terre, en face de lui. Il caresse ma joue de sa mais, doucement, tendrement, alors que je me saisis de son autre main. Il me regarde avec tant d'amour dans le regard que ça en serait effrayant si je ne savais pas que les miens reflétaient exactement la même chose. Il se rapproche lentement de moi, comme s'il voulait faire durer le moment aussi longtemps que possible. Mais je n'arrive plus à être patiente. Je me rapproche à mon tour, et mes lèvres finissent enfin par effleurer les siennes. Bien que j'aie envie plus que tout de ce baisé, je m'étonne à le faire durer également. Nos bouches s'effleurent, se trouvent, se reculent légèrement, pour se rapprocher à nouveau. Mais le désir est trop fort. Je sens mes yeux redevenir noirs, et je sais qu'il en est de même pour lui. J'attrape ses lèvres avec passion, mais avec tendresse tout de même. Je sens sa langue demander l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui offre allègrement. Un étreinte tendre, sensuelle, passionnée commence alors. Je ne sais combien de temps cela a duré. Une fraction de seconde et une éternité tout à la fois. Mais c'était magique. Il rompt doucement le baiser, pose son front sur le mien et me murmure.

**« - je t'aime, Bella. Depuis si longtemps. Je ne sais pas quand exactement. Mais ce soir là, lorsque tu as dit que tu m'aimais comme un père... je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Ça m'a fait trop mal. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. »**

Je soupire légèrement et lui répond sur le même ton.

**« - je t'aime. Et nous sommes ensemble. C'est tout ce qui compte. Promets-moi de ne plus fuir, mon amour, parce que je ne le supporterai pas.**

**- je te le jure mon ange. Jamais plus je ne fuirai. Je t'aime.**

**- je t'aime aussi ».**

Je prends sa main, entrelace à nouveau mes doigts au siens, et nous partons, tranquillement, souriants, vers mon appartement, à côté de central Park. Tout ira bien, à présent. Nous reviendrons à Forks dans quelques temps, et notre famille sera à nouveau reformée. Certains manqueront toujours, mais nous devons accepter et les laisser partir. Nous seront heureux, tous les six. Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, et puis Carlisle... et moi. Je suis toujours une Cullen... et le serai toujours. A ses côtés. Mon ange, mon amour, mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie. Je t'aime pour toute mon éternité. Bella Cullen.

THE END

Fini. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Sinon ben... tant pis. Je suis dans un jour sans, ce qui a donné cet espèce de truc joyeux mélange de mélancolie et de bonheur. Gros bisous à tous.

Karen.


End file.
